Del odio al amor solo un paso
by Celes-Cullen-Jonas
Summary: Bella,Rose, Alice y Jasper tenian una vida tranquila hasta que llegan los Cullen. Que pasa cuando Bella y Rose se ven forzadas a llevarse bien con ellos por uno de sus amigos? TODOS HUMANOS! E/B...R/E....A/J
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Primera Impresión**

Me llamo Isabella Swam tengo 16 años, tengo cabello castaño, y mis ojos son de color chocolate. Soy hija de dos famosos empresarios Charlie y Renée Swam, nunca están en casa excepto para las festividades, pero tener amigos como Jasper, Alice y Rose ayuda mucho. Alice es mas baja que yo y su pelo es de un color negro azabache y sus ojos de un color esmeralda. Por otro lado, Rosalie es la envidia de cualquier chica, tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azul zafiro y un buen cuerpo. Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de Alice, también tiene una melena rubia y ojos azules. Son los mejores amigos que podría pedir.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Primer día de escuela, como los odio son solo presentaciones y listados de libros. Me levante de la cama, me di una ducha, me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela (que consistía en una pollera roja a cuadros, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y un suéter rojo), me maquille un poco, tome mis libros, mi anotador (donde escribo mis canciones) y mi guitarra y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar.

Luego de unos minutos de haber terminado sonó el timbre de mi casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis amigos y una muy eufórica Alice dando saltitos en el umbral de mi puerta.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice y salto sobre mí para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Déjala respirar Ali, sino la vas a ahogar- dijo Rose regalándome una enorme sonrisa. La abrace y le susurre un "gracias" al oído, ella solo rió por lo bajo y me soltó.

- Y que, ¿no hay abrazo para mi?- dijo Jasper que estaba detrás de Rose

-¡Jasper!- grite y lo abrasé.

Luego de eso nos subimos en el BMW rojo de Rose y nos dirigimos hacia el instituto, llegamos en poco tiempo y temprano ya que estaba cerca de mi casa, así que nos sentamos una de las mesas del patio, Alice y Rose se pusieron a ver unas revistas de moda mientras Jasper y yo aprovechamos para acabar con unas canciones, el tomo su guitarra y yo mi cuaderno, mientras el tocaba una melodía suave para el yo intentaba terminar la melodía de una canción que había empezado unos días atrás pero no podía acabarla. Estaba tan concentrada en ella que la voz de Jasper me sobresalto.

-¿Problemas?- dijo un poco divertido por mi reacción

- No, solo que nose como terminarla - le di el cuaderno y el empezó a leerla, luego me miro y me dijo.

-Es muy hermosa Bella-

-Gracias,-dije sonrojándome levemente- me desperté hace unas noches con la letra en mi cabeza pero, no encuentro la melodía adecuada-

-Bueno, en ese caso déjame ayudarte - dijo tomando su guitarra y empezando a tocar-empieza-

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing

on the wall.

And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be

the one to fall.

No matter what you say, I still can't believe

That you would walk away.

It don't make sense to me, but:

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

It's not unbroken anymore.

How do I get it back the way it was before?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?

Why would you wanna make the very first scar?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Cuando acabe no me percate de que había varios (y cuando digo varios digo muchos) estudiantes mirando el pequeño show, todo los que estaban ahí empezaron a aplaudir y yo me sonroje levemente. Luego de unos minutos sonó la campana y Alice, luego de darle un beso a Jasper, y yo nos fuimos a nuestra primera clase, nuestra "tortura personal" como la llamamos, Matemáticas.

Después de unas cuantas clases, en el almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos y hablamos sobre las clases que teníamos luego, ya que solo teníamos una sola clase de por medio a la clase que más nos gustaba a todos: Música.

-Yo tengo biología- dije.

- Nosotros deportes- dijeron Alice y Rose.

-Y yo Historia- dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba nada esa materia pero, extrañamente, es en la que mejor le iba.

-En ese caso nos vemos en la salida del gimnasio después de nuestras clases-dije con cierto entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron mis tres amigos a la vez

Después del almuerzo caminamos todos juntos hacia nuestras clases. Cuando llegue no había muchos alumnos aun, por lo que saque mi libro favorito _Cumbres Borrascosas_, y me dispuse a leerlo, otra vez, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había leído ya, Alice siempre me preguntaba para que leerlo tantas veces si ya me sabia todas y cada una de las líneas del libro, y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo: "a cada cual con sus gustos Alice, a vos te gusta ir de compras repetidas veces a la semana y yo no puedo decir ni mu" a lo que ella siempre contesta "pero las cosas en el centro comercial cambian, no como ese libro". Estaba tan concentrada en mi libro que no note el momento en el que alguien se sentaba en la silla a mi lado.

-Hola- me dijo una voz de terciopelo. Levante mi vista para encontrarme con un chico muy guapo de pelo cobrizo y unos obres esmeraldas muy intensos mirándome demasiado fijamente para mi gusto.

-Hola- dije lo más fríamente posible. Antes de que el pudiera agregar algo mas, para mi suerte, entro el señor Banner, quien nos dio un microscopio por mesa, unos preparados desordenados de las fases de la mitosis y una hoja donde debíamos ordenarlas.

-Ya pueden empezar- dijo el profesor

-¿Damas primero?- me dijo muy educadamente mi compañero

- Gracias,- dije- Profase - dije muy segura de mi misma.

-¿Puedo?- me dijo, yo le señale el microscopio dándole a entender que si.

- Me temo que te equivocaste compañera, esto es Anafase, no Profase - me dijo con una sonrisa burlona pintada en la cara.

- No, es Profase- dije otra vez muy segura de mí misma

-Anafase

- Profase

-Anafase

-Profase

- Anafase

-¿Sucede algo chicos?- interrumpió el profesor Banner parado delante de nuestro escritorio. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca, nuestras caras estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Me separe bruscamente y mi compañero me imito y le dijo al profesor:

-No pasa nada profesor, solo que mi compañera y yo discutíamos sobre cual es la fase correcta- dijo muy tranquilamente- Mi compañera…….- me miro con una pregunta dibujada en su rostro.

-Bella Swam- le respondí rápidamente. No me había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado pero no me importo mucho tampoco.

-Bueno, mi compañera Bella dice que es Profase, pero por mi parte, estoy seguro de que es Anafase- se le noto que, cuando dijo mi nombre, casi lo escupe.

-Bueno Edward en ese caso déjenme averiguar- dijo el profesor. Así que este era el Edward Cullen del que hablaba ya mas de medio cuerpo estudiantil (hablando de la parte femenina claro), era mas que obvio que el chico solo quería chicas a su alrededor para ligar, nada más(por los numerosos comentarios que me habían llegado). El profesor tomó el microscopio y miro muy detenidamente el preparado y luego de unos minutos dijo- esto definitivamente es Profase- mire a Edward, sonriendo muy pagada de mi misma. A lo que el me miro con el seño fruncido en señal de desacuerdo pero no replico nada.

El resto de la clase paso sin incidentes ni discusiones. Cuando sonó la campana junte mis cosas y antes de salir me acerque a Edward por detrás y le susurre:

- A mi no se me discute, sabelo- luego de decirle esto, me voltee dispuesta a irme.

- A mi tampoco, ya veras, abras ganado esta Swam pero la próxima victoria es mía.- me dijo muy seguro mientras yo me alejaba a lo que yo me reí tan fuerte como para que me escuchara y al parecer lo hizo porque escuche un gruñido detrás de mí. Luego de caminar unos pocos metros mi celular vibro avisándome que tenía un mensaje de Alice:

_Bella, tuvimos un "pequeño" inconveniente en la clase, vamos a tardar unos minutos más en salir._

_XXX _

_Alice._

"Genial" pensé para mi, me dirigí hacia la entrada del gimnasio donde ya se encontraba Jasper esperando a las chicas. Lo salude y le mostré el mensaje de Alice y el me dijo que también le había avisado. Aproveche para ir a buscar mi cuaderno a mi locker ya que mi guitarra la llevaba a todas las clases. Luego de unos minutos de volver y charlar un rato con Jasper las chicas salieron del gimnasio, Rosalie con una mirada de esas que dicen "si las miradas mataran…" así que ya sabíamos que el problema no venia por parte de Alice pero teníamos otra complicación, los problemas de Rose no siempre eran ligeros **(n/a: los problemas "ligeros" son los que se arreglan fácilmente nose como se dice pero ustedes me entienden xD) **

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**yy que le sparecioo?? no soy muy buena escribiendo..... peerrrooo bueeenoo como dice una amiga miaa es lo que hay..**

**diganme si les gustoo o no porfaass!!**

**besosss.. Celes  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Enfrentamientos

**Rosalie Povs:**

No podía creerlo un estúpido con mas músculo que cerebro me trato de rubia hueca, yase que no todas las rubias son inteligentes pero a mi no me gusta que me juzguen por algo que no soy.

-Rose que paso, recibimos el mensaje, ¿Por qué tenes esa cara?- me dijo Bella un tanto preocupada y con otro poco de miedo en la voz.

-Si hermanita tenes cara como de querer matar a alguien- me dijo Jasper riendo, quien se gano un buen golpe en el brazo de parte de Alice, y al parecer entendió que tenia que seguir con la broma si no quería ganarse un buen insulto de mi parte.

-¿Rose nos podrías contar por favor que paso?- me dijo Bella con un tono de cansancio, ella tampoco debe haber tenido un muy buen día que digamos.

-Lo que paso fue…

_**Flashback**_

_Estábamos con Alice practicando voleyball en el gimnasio cuando, de repente unos minutos antes de terminar la clase, una pelota dio de lleno en mi cabeza, no me lastimo, pero cuando me voltee, vi al chico nuevo riéndose de mi, según sabia se llamaba Emmett Cullen o algo así, cuando noto que lo miraba, "recuero la compostura" se me acerco y me dijo:_

_-Lo siento es que estaba haciendo un "experimento" que al parecer resulto fallido- me dijo muy tranquilo, yo lo mire con cara de no entender demasiado lo que me decía- estaba viendo si las rubias tienen tantas ideas en la cabeza como para que se le mezclen pero creo que me equivoque- al terminar de decir esto se rió a carcajadas en frente mío. Alice, que al parecer vio mi cara de furia, me intento sujetar el brazo con el que le iba a pegar, pero fui más rápida y le pegué una cachetada._

_-Mira masa de músculos sin cerebro-le grite en la cara sin miedo y llena de furia- yo seré rubia pero no soy del tipo que llevas a tu casa, o mejor dicho a tu habitación, así que no me vuelvas a tratar de "rubia hueca" porque no soy nada de eso me escuchaste, y si no te quedo claro cada vez que te levantes, mirate la marca que te deje en la cara, haber si así te acordas de tratarme un poco mejor-dicho esto, di media vuelta y me fui hacia los vestidores, mientras caminaba, se escucharon aplausos por parte de las chicas que habían visto el pequeño show y llegue a ver la cara de asombro de todos los chicos._

_La clase termino y con Alice nos fuimos a los vestidores, en ese trayecto Alice le mando un mensaje a Bella y a Jasper avisándoles que la clase se había retrasado un poco. En los vestidores trate de tranquilizarme un poco, nos cambiamos y salimos del gimnasio para encontrarnos con Bella y Jasper._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Todavía no puedo llegar a la razón por la cual lo dejaste con solo una mejilla roja, es como si hubieras cambiado de un día para el otro Rose- me dijo Alice. Tuve que reírme ante esa frase, mas porque era verdad, había superado mucho las bromas pesadas de mis compañeros sobre ser rubia y todo eso, pero sabia que si les seguía el juego era para peor, así que decidí por dejarles en claro que no soy ninguna hueca y esta era una de mis muchas clases de demostraciones.

-Si hermanita estoy muy impresionado por eso- me felicitó Jasper quien tenia a Alice agarrada por la cintura mientras caminábamos.

-Yo igual Rose estamos muy orgullosos- me dijo Bella

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, le pregunte a Bella porque estaba con esa cara y me contó su pequeño "incidente" en la clase de Biología, hasta llegar al teatro/ pista de baile (en realidad es un teatro medio raro porque tiene un escenario como todos, pero en vez de tener asientos tenia piso para que los alumnos podamos bailar). Pero, al llegar vi a quien menos tenia ganas de ver, a Emmett Cullen junto a otro chico de pelo cobrizo.

-No puede ser- dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Al darnos cuenta de eso nos miramos confundidas, pero a la vez divertidas.

-Lo conoces?- dijimos las dos otra vez, nos reímos- tu primero-le dije a Bella.

- Ese – dijo con desprecio señalando con la cabeza al chico de pelo cobrizo-es "Edward Cullen"- dijo haciendo comillas aéreas- el de la clase de biología, pero al orto chico no lo conozco, vos si?

-Lamentablemente si, es el chico que me pego,-le dije, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de Bella, "Cullen", no, no podía ser -para para, dijiste Cullen?

-Si Cullen por?

-Porque el chico que me pego también se llama Cullen, Emmett Cullen para ser exactas.

Estábamos tan concentradas hablando las tres que no habíamos notado que Jasper ya no estaba con nosotras. No le dimos mucha importancia.

Luego de unos minutos, apareció Jasper, quien nos dijo que se había olvidado su guitarra en su locker y había ido a buscarla y luego Rachel, nuestra profesora. Tenia alrededor de 21 años, el cabello castaño claro, casi llegando a rubio, y ojos azules, su cuerpo era delgado, ya que siempre estaba bailando y cantando. Al vernos a Alice, Bella y a mi nos sonrío calidamente, según ella éramos sus "diamantes en bruto", ya que no nos cansábamos jamás de bailar y éramos las que teníamos no menos de 10 cada vez que evaluaba alguna de nuestras canciones.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Rachel- veo que somos mas este año-dijo mirando a Edward y a Emmett.- bueno que les parece si empezamos con canto esta vez?- dijo dirigiéndose a todos, a lo que le contestamos que si.- bueno en ese caso, Alice, Rose, Bella les gustaría empezar?

-claro- dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo con mucho entusiasmo, en ese momento, Bella y yo nos percatamos de "ciertas miradas" que seguían todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos, nos miramos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cada una tomo su lugar, yo en la batería, Alice en la guitarra y Bella cantando.

-un, dos, tres – dije haciendo la cuenta con las baquetas de la batería, y empezamos.

Just talk yourself up,

And tear yourself down.

You hit your one wall,

Now find a way around.

Well what's the problem?

You've got a lot of nerve.

So what did you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away.

So what did you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away,

You wouldn't.

I never wanted to say this,

You never wanted to stay.

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

You threw it away.

You threw it away.

I'm not so naive,

My sorry eyes can see.

The way you fight shy,

Of almost everything.

Well, if you give up,

You'll get what you deserve.

So what did you think I would say?

You can't run away, you can't run away.

So what did you think I would say?

You can't run away, no you can't run away,

You wouldn't.

I never wanted to say this,

You never wanted to stay.

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

You threw it away.

You were finished long before,

We had even seen the start.

Why don't you stand up be a man about it.

Fight with your bare hands about it now.

I never wanted to say this, (say this)

You never wanted to stay will dear you.

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

I never wanted to say this,

You never wanted to stay.

I put my faith in you, so much faith,

And then you just threw it away.

Cuando acabamos todos nos aplaudieron, Edward y Emmett nos miraban a Bella y a mí con la boca abierta de par en par, Bella se volteo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, luego bajamos. Rachel hizo pasar al resto de los que querían cantar, luego de que pasaran todos Rachel dijo:

-Bueno ahora empezamos con baile, quiero ver si mejoraron en las vacaciones- dijo mirándonos a todos pero más específicamente a Tanya, Jessica y Lauren, ya que no bailaban demasiado bien que digamos, y eran las que más le daban trabajo a la pobre de Rachel.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**Chicas 1235486 MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA no em maten porfiiss! Es que había un problema con la pagina que no me dejaba subir ¬.¬ **

**Espero que les haya gustado besoss! =)**

**Ceeles** **.* !**


End file.
